Items
General Items These are just the usual items that are a natural part of the game. This is the stuff you start with, or it's stuff that you can find that won't take up inventory space. Bullets: Your bread and butter of this game. When you fire, your bullet exits the gun, hits something (a monster, a wall, a rock) and then bounces around until you pick it up again. Unless you have extra bullets, you can't reload. You can purchase bullets from an ammo vendor, or sometimes you can find bullets on an item pedestal. Be careful of shooting anything at great distances, because whether you hit or miss, you have to go there to get your bullet back. If you have more than 6, you can sell the extras. Coins: Delicious money. Use it to buy things in the vending machines, or store it in your bank for future playthroughs. Bombs: You start with 3. You throw them, they blow up. Can destroy rocks, or enemies. BE WARNED that if you throw them at a rock, they may explode instantly on contact with the rocks and monsters, so you don't want to be close. You can hold down the bomb button to throw it further, just don't hold it too long so it doesn't explode in your hands. Can be found in the world naturally, or purchased from ammo vendors. If you have more than 3, you can sell the extras. Keycard: It looks like a plain card with a key insignia on it. Very rarely drops from monsters. Sometimes can be found on an item pedestal. Opens the doors that have the pink door buttons, which are treasure rooms (though be wary of possible monsters too). Backpack: Lets you carry an extra item. Press your backpack key to switch between items if you need to use a useable item. If an item is stored in your backpack, and it's a passive effect item, it will not work until you take it out of your backpack. This goes for repellant and the blessed gem and the golden skull. Passive Buffs These are benefits that you can buy or find throughout a single playthrough, and don't require you to hold an item to get the benefit (as opposed to passive effect inventory items). When you die you lose these effects and have to repurchase them on your next playthrough. Because of that, these effects tend to be relatively inexpensive, and it's a good reason to store as much money in your bank as you can, so you can buy them when a playthrough is going well. Stackable buffs are buffs that you can purchase multiple times for added benefits. Insurance: Stackable buff. When you die, a percentage of your money gets deposited into the bank automatically. Basically it's like a smaller version of Last Will, except it doesn't take up any inventory space. If you're carrying Last Will, it overwrites your Insurance. Discount Card: Stackable buff (buy multiples for added effects). Makes anything in the vending machines cost less. Very highly recommended to get early on, especially after stockpiling up a nice bankroll of coins. Reload +: Stackable buff. Upgrades your reloading, so every time you reload it will reload an extra bullet. Bullet Magnet +: Stackable buff that increases the range that you can retrieve your bullets. Coin Magnet +: Stackable buff that attracts coins. Health Up: Adds an extra heart container. The max amount of heart containers you can get is 10. Carry+: Lets you carry more items like bombs and stuff, I guess. Possibly more of other items such as mines or homing bombs or megabombs. To be honest I always ignore this when I see it at a vendor. I've never needed more mines or bombs. Since it's passive, it won't take up anything to buy this, except for your valuable money. 1-Inventory Items, Useable These are items that take up a space in your inventory, and that require you to push the use key to activate them. By default, you only have one inventory space. If you find or purchase a backpack, that will give you a second inventory space. Red Potion: Restores 1 heart of health. Allegedly has a chance to cure poison. Gold Potion: Restores 3 hearts and cures poison. Antidote: Cures you of being poisoned. You can get poisoned from the snake monsters that are in bush clusters. If you're poisoned, it'll pop up a mention in the upper left, and your health hearts will turn blue/purple instead of their usual red. Speed Pill: Makes you move faster temporarily. Knife: Useable item that gives you a melee attack. Very good for conserving ammo, if you're going up against some easy melee enemies. Focus Pill: Puts you into slow motion, with a zoom. Can be useful for taking out sentry guns. In the early prerelease there's a bug where taking a focus pill before trying to hit an exit will leave you permanently stuck in a level, so be careful of trying to exit a level with the focus pill still in effect. Mines: A land mine that you can drop on the ground and let enemies run over. Helpful for some of the later spider guys. Scope: Useable item that gives you a sniper scope zoom. Can be helpful for sentry guns as well. Mega Bomb: You throw it and explodes, and then 3 other bombs come out and explode as well. Probably good for taking on a boss. Rocket: Useable item. It fires in a straight line and explodes on impact. A pretty small blast radius, but it's the same as a bomb anyway. Homing Bomb: Will seek out something to blow up. Not great against turrets apparently. Although if there are no enemies around, apparently it will go right towards the nearest rock. Be careful of that, because you don't want to be near that rock. Toolbox: Consumes one of your bombs to give you a homing bomb. Teleporter: When used, it sets a teleport point that you can return to when you use it again, in case you get in a tricky room and need to escape, or if you find yourself making a lot of returns to a vending machine or bank. Be careful when teleporting back to the point: if you teleport to a point with a laser barrier you will be unable to progress (unless if you have disruptor). Pickaxe: Useable. Can break rocks, which will sometimes drop ore chunks or golds coins, but of course without a backpack you'll have to drop the pickaxe to carry the ore. Does not break vending machines if you try to use it on one. The pickaxe can be used like a knife too. Hacktool: Chance to open keycard doors without keycard. Detonator: Lets you manually detonate bombs. Unknown if it will let you manually detonate mines too. 2-Inventory Items, Passive These are items that take an inventory space but require no using or activating. It is confirmed that if a passive effect item is stored in your backpack, it will not work, you must have it in your inventory for it to function, with the exception of Last Will. Repellent: Repels snakes and bugs, at least so the description says. I've stepped on a snake with this equipped, and it's prevented an attack for a second, which did keep me from getting hit once. Okay to carry if you have nothing else to carry, otherwise I sell this for some quick gold. Sells for 5 gold. Ore Chunk: It says valuable item, so that means just sell it at the nearest bank you can. Sells for around 30 coins. Small Ore: Sell it at a bank for some coin. Sells for around 20 coins. Heavy Ore: A big boulder with gold chunks in it that's usually just laying around. It reduces your speed by 4 while you carry it. It cannot be stored in your backpack, as it's too large. Good for selling, about 100 coins. Remember, you can hold the use key to drop an item out of your inventory, in case this thing is slowing you down and you don't know where a bank is. Here's what it looks like: Running Shoes: Makes you move very fast. Last Will: Takes an inventory space. Saves your extra money, bullets, and bombs, for your next playthrough, after you die. If you have this then you don't need insurance, however you DO have to carry Last Will on you so it takes up an inventory space. If it's stored in your backpack, the effect will still work (when you die). Bullet Magnet: Inventory item, passive effect. Vacuums in bullets from very long ranges, which can be extremely helpful, especially when dealing with turrets (like if you miss). Sells for 5 gold. Coin Magnet: Inventory item, passive effect. Physical inventory item that pulls in coins from very long ranges. From Mr. Sedgewick in the comments, "inventory item (looks like a golden hand) that picks up coins from super far away too." Silver Life: Absorbs a single hit. Golden Skull: Enemies drop more gold sometimes. In the upper left there will be text that says "The golden skull glows." When it does this, it may just gave you extra gold, or it's passively active and you should try to get a kill to get some extra gold. Spiked Helmet: Hits melee enemies back. Bomb Vest: Cuts explosive damage in half (such as the bomber bugs, bomb turrets, missile launchers). High Heels: Uses an inventory space. The description says they "make your legs look good." They make you a little taller, and also make you walk slower, so it seems to be a gag item, although it sells for about 20 gold which is a pretty good amount. Throw Glove: '''Takes an inventory space. Passive effect. Lets you throw bombs further. '''Reloader: Auto loads bullets. Pheromone: '''This does something, but I'm not sure what. '''Leech Stone: As described by Mr. Sedgewick in the comments, "Grants a chance to recover half a heart after killing an enemy (yes, even turrets), but also has a chance of crumbling into dust. The first one I found I got a whole heart's worth of healing from before it crumbled, and the last two I used both crumbled without healing me at all." Proximity Sensor: When an enemy is nearby it beeps faster and louder the closer you get. 3-Cursed Items and Blessed Items (aka Hidden Wall Items) These are items you will find behind hidden walls, i.e. a wall marked with a small black X which you can open by going right up to it and pressing your use key. Ritual Blade: Dangerous item. Useable item. Does 1 health of damage to you, and makes your body spray out coins (I used to think it was 30 coins, but another guide says 18). Which is the exact cost of a heal at the health vendor. No you can't use this to make infinite money. If you're planning on using this, I would recommend facing an empty corner, that way when the coins spray out you vacuum them all up instantly, instead of having to go chase after them. If you try to bank the Ritual Blade, it will turn into a regular knife. This is to prevent you from being able to easily farm money by banking a ritual blade, dying, reviving, unbanking the knife, farming gold from your fresh health, banking it, and then suiciding and starting over again. More info from Mr. Sedgewick in the comments: "The Ritual Blade is a weird item - When you use it, it harms you for 1 heart as you noticed, and gives you exactly the amount of gold coins required to buy a heal (of 1 heart) at a Medbay. Which is 30, 24, or 18, depending on how much of a discount you have. Meaning if you use it on yourself a couple times, then buy both discount cards, you come out slightly ahead in dosh, but not by much. There's lots of money to be had, so I never bother with this trick." Cursed Gem: DANGEROUS ITEM. It appears as a clear glass-looking gem. When you drop it, it does 1 heart of damage to you. It sells for 5 gold, and it seems if you sell it, it will not damage you. The upside is that equipping this will make your shots explode, which is pretty awesome, especially for taking out sentry guns, or for breaking rocks. Of note, having this item means you can blow up shops with regular bullets, providing an easy way to get a few extra coins. Rotten Life: VERY DANGEROUS ITEM. It looks like a heart container, but only appears behind hidden walls. When you pick it up, it damages you for at least a half a heart, but gives you a heart container also. From Mr. Sedgewick in the comments, "I just found a Rotten Life, and while I can't actually say if it harmed me or not, it definitely gave me another heart container, which is always worthwhile." Either way, if you open a hidden wall and see what looks like a heart, make sure you have a decent amount of health before even trying to take it. Blessed Gem: Blessed item and dangerous item. When you run out of life, it saves you from death and gives you a single heart of health back, but at the cost of one of your heart containers. Diamond: Blessed item. Sells for about 60 gold. Black Potion: Blessed item and cursed item. Heals 3 hearts but poisons you. Poison Serum: Cursed and blessed. Can make you immune to poison, or might poison you. It will say in the upper left if there are no side effects, or it will say "the serum has made you ill," but even if it does, it can still give you an immunity to poison. Disruptor: When you have this equipped and approach a laser barrier, it will lower the barrier so you can walk through unharmed. The laser barriers block doorways that you travel past them enough distance, damaging you for a half a heart if you walk through them. Boom Box: Plays music. Will keep playing if you put it in your backpack. Turns off if you drop it (which you can do by holding the use key). Description says "HB EP BOOTLEG." Apparently this is just a gag item, but it'll sell for a few gold. Snake Boots: Kills snakeworms on contact. Does not break. Focus Gem: '''Can activate focus when damaged. Does not break. '''Hacked Proximity Scanner: Beeps when there's a hidden item nearby, and will beep faster the closer you get to it. Doesn't detect enemies.